


Beyond Words: 20. What Might Have Been

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 20. What Might Have Been

** "Beyond Words: 20. What Might Have Been" Gen Merlin, Arthur/Gwen (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Wistful  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur/Gwen   
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** What Might Have Been **  
Merlin stood in Arthur and Gwen’s home and wondered what might have been if he had helped Morgana or If he had been with Arthur on the battlefield at Camlann. He realized it was never going to be the way it should have been. 

Merlin thought about the journey that had brought him there from London to the shores of Avalon to a house where Camelot once stood. 

Now he was alone and wistful for something he couldn’t name. He felt just like he did at the shores of the lake of Avalon. He had said what he needed to say and he started to walk to the door.

“Merlin, where are you going?” Gwen asked.

“Arthur had already made the decision I was sent here to help him with.” Merlin said. “I’m going back to London,” 

“No you are not.” A voice from behind him said. 

Merlin turned to face Morgana. She threw her arms around him and suddenly he was not so alone. 

“Welcome home, Merlin.” Morgana whispered in his ear. 

He was truly home now. 


End file.
